Freakshow
Freakshow is a character and a major villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom, voiced by Jon Cryer. History His name is derived from his real name, Frederich Isak Showenhower. He is the ringmaster of the Circus Gothica, and comes from a long line of ghost-obsessives. His family has the largest known knowledge of ghostly artifacts. He is voiced by comedian and actor Jon Cryer who is best known as Alan Harper on Two and a Half Men. Control Freaks Freakshow first appeared in the episode "Control Freaks", where he opens a circus called the Circus Gothica inAmity Park. The performers in the circus are actually ghosts that are on a crime spree, held under Freakshow's command by a special staff. The staff is Freakshow's main weapon in this episode and is so powerful that even a picture of the staff makes a ghost weak and willing to do the bearer's bidding. (For more information, see "Crystal Ball Staff".) Danny accidentally catches sight of the staff when he sees an ad for the Circus Gothica and ends up in Freakshow's command, stealing money for him and becoming a performer in his circus. He is saved by Sam, who manages to return him to the hero he truly is. Danny subsequently rescues Sam, destroying the staff in the process. Following the staff's destruction, Danny and most of the formerly controlled ghosts (except Lydia, the tattoo ghost lady) confront Freakshow, trapping him in his own stolen goods until the police can arrest him. Reality Trip Freakshow reappears as the main antagonist in the movie "Reality Trip." In this episode, the Guys In Whitehave captured Lydia, using her to get Freakshow to talk about The Reality Gauntlet, which he does. Freakshow tricks the Guys in White into giving him the Reality Gauntlet and he uses it to escape with Lydia. He then attacks Danny at Casper High's "School's Out!" Dumpty Humpty concert. Danny, Sam, and Tucker use the Gauntlet's defense mechanism to transport three critical gems from the gauntlet, making it useless. Freakshow escapes with help from Lydia, but not before revealing Danny's secret identity to the entire school and Amity Park media. Nursing his wounds, Freakshow comes up with a plan to get all three gems back by kidnapping the parents of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Freakshow forces Danny, Sam, and Tucker to retrieve the three gems in exchange for their families' lives, giving them three days to do so. After Danny and friends succeed, Freakshow double-crosses Danny and retakes the Reality Gauntlet, giving himself control over all reality. In a fatal attempt at showmanship, Freakshow gives Danny the chance to save the lives of his friends and family from a roller coaster filled with deathtraps. Informed by Jazz that Freakshow suffers from "ghost envy", Danny, in an attempt to defeat Freakshow, taunts Freakshow and makes him jealous of Danny's ghost powers. Outraged, Freakshow transforms himself into a full ghost and Danny captures him in the Fenton Thermos. Danny then uses the Reality Gauntlet to undo Freakshow's madness and to rewrite reality so that his secret identity was never revealed. Danny uses the gauntlet to turn Freakshow human again and gives him back to the Guys in White. Despite Danny's reality rewrite, Freakshow's lack of a blank expression suggests he may actually still know Danny's secret identity. Phantom Planet Freakshow makes a cameo in Phantom Planet where he appears as a ghost. This implies that he may have died somewhere between Reality Trip and Phantom Planet or more likely it is an error. Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Possession Category:Invisibility Category:Ghost Zone Category:Male Category:Circus Category:Deceased Category:Amity Park Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantoms Rogues Gallery